Many gaming systems provide spinning reel type games, where a plurality of reels are spun, stopped and prizes awarded based on their stop positions. Some gaming systems, additionally include a feature game where a player has an opportunity to win prizes by means of some other type of game, for example by picking a box of a set of boxes, at least one of which corresponds to a prize.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems, suitable to provide feature games, in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.